


Rivers of Time

by SnekyDoodle



Series: Short & Mainly Angsty [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Steven Universe - Freeform, Steven Universe Therapy, Symbolism, here we are!, needs therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnekyDoodle/pseuds/SnekyDoodle
Summary: Steven reminisces.[VERY SYMBOLIC][UP TO INTERPRETATION!]
Series: Short & Mainly Angsty [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610173
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Rivers of Time

Time was always so odd to Steven.

When he was younger, it seemed like time stretched on for an infinity. Seconds that passed seemed like hours, and the months felt like centuries stretching onto eons.

The water ran deep through the rivers reaching unknown depths of a deeper meaning. Their gentle fresh waves lapped at the bitter cold hollows of a dark blue sea, the chains of what they used to be slithering up to snatch into the unsuspecting passerby, dragging them under into the deep Caribbean, up past the Pacific, down into the hollows of the freezing Arctic.

Never before had the young male expected to become a part of this echo of time, where the weight of what he used to be clung heavy to him as much as the chains that pulled him under, his last gasps for breath long forgotten in a world of dark blue, the cold pressure of the frozen water surrounding him sinking into his fragile bones, down into the stream of emotion inside him, whirling like riptides in the very diamond which caused the frozen chains to snatch him under, never to free, never to flee.

Would he ever flick the weights off, swim shakily back to the Pacific, down past the Caribbean, into the calm streams of slow again?

His breaths filled with the shallow current, as the clicking of clocks sped rapidly still, the ticking leaving an awful ringing in his delicate, cold, soft ears. In place of what used to be a heart, a cold statue of a stinging echo rung throughout the pink hues.

His eyes stayed wide, never to be blinded to the clocks that ticked on and on. Inside his head, his innocence shed, would their song all and mock his wrongs.

He could see so clearly, his friends, they’re leaving, all standing above the surface.

His hand reached out, and opened his mouth.

No longer did sound come out.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sssooo yeah this one’s up to interpretation! Tell me what you think the scenario is in the comments! Feedback and such mean the world to me, and I’d love to hear all your ideas!  
> I promise, I don’t bite!


End file.
